


Of Oceans and Diamonds

by Fudgyokra



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Color Challenge, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You weren't listening, were you? ' Kyouya mumbled. 'Idiot.' Then he kissed him, and the world seemed to make sense again." Ten TamaKyo drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oceans and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the shiny stones in a glass bottle on my desk, which I somehow managed to fashion into a color-related prompt. Said prompt: Write ten drabbles, each of which must include a brief color description matching that of one stone from the pile. None of these were meant to be related, but I guess they could be.

_Written 8/7/13_

In middle school, Tamaki's eyes were simply "blue," and no other description was needed. They weren't spectacular, nor were they Kyouya's main focus by any means. In ninth grade, however, they were.

The Ootori boy was skilled with keeping important dates in mind, therefore he remembered the exact moment he noticed just how stunning the blond's eyes were. They were wide, hopeful, always brightened by a smile. And they were so, so blue. Aquamarine, Kyouya would say if anyone asked—which, of course, they would not, because no one knew that that was the exact moment he fell in love.

* * *

 

"Tamaki, have you seen the twins? They were supposed to come early today."

Tamaki hummed, then shook his head. "I haven't seen them. But, uh..."

"Hm?"

"Maybe that has somethin' to do with it."

Kyouya looked over to see exactly what "that" entailed and was met with an interesting view of Tamaki's backside from where he was bent over the windowsill, pointing at the sky. The brunette's eyes tried to avoid that and followed the gesture up to see swirling gray clouds, so thin they seemed to glow silver.

"It's just us, then." Kyouya said lightly.

Tamaki smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

 "Kyouya, I made you a cake!"

The declaration was surprising—and loud. The entire Host Club turned in unison toward Tamaki, who had just set a beautiful cake decorated with vanilla-colored sugar roses on the table in front of the Ootori.

"...I know you didn't bake this yourself," was Kyouya's response.

Tamaki's smile fell, and Kyouya actually felt rather bad for calling his bluff. "You wouldn't've liked mine."

The brunette smiled, effectively surprising the others. "How could you be sure? A cake made by your hands would be a pleasure, Daddy dear."

And, just like that, Tamaki's grin was back.

* * *

 With Tamaki Suoh, clothing always had a flair—it was all vibrant hues and expensive material, as he'd become accustomed to such luxuries. That sort of style was becoming on him more than it could possibly be on anyone else, Kyouya noted, but there was something oddly charming about today's outfit in particular.

It took the boy a moment, but he discovered why. It wasn't Tamaki's usual vividly-colored eyesore of an ensemble, but a simple pair of jeans and a forest-green sweater; they were clearly commoner's clothes.

Kyouya's private musings were confirmed: Tamaki looked fantastic, no matter what he wore.

* * *

The alarm clock's declaration that it was four a.m. glowed with a searing brightness; Kyouya rubbed his eyes. For once, he wished Tamaki would interrupt his work. He could use a break. However, the Suoh was asleep somewhere else in the house—he had assumed.

He was surprised to find the object of his thoughts had just wandered into his bedroom, boasting a small smile and smudges of violet underneath his eyes.

Neither of them spoke as Tamaki sat on Kyouya's bed. Those bruise-colored circles suggested he wanted company for sleeping, and tonight Kyouya was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Don't look up—Tamaki mouthed to himself. Stay as oblivious as usual or you'll realize you love him, and it will hurt. Stare at your shoes, not at his face, even though he's talking to you.

He half-listened to what Kyouya was saying, but he focused on his shoes and the marble flooring beneath them. Ebony, mottled with spots of stormy gray.

Kyouya's feet stepped closer, and suddenly the tips of his shoes were touching Tamaki's. The latter looked up.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Kyouya mumbled. "Idiot." Then he kissed him, and the world seemed to make sense again.

* * *

"What is that?" Those were the first words out of Kyouya's mouth that day. He'd intended on not speaking at all, as he was in a bad mood, but the sight before him demanded verbal attention.

"A dog!" Tamaki proudly patted the canine's brassy fur, which with each stroke flashed golden. Even Kyouya had to admit it was a lovely animal, despite the giant, gaudy bow Tamaki had tied on it's collar.

"Yes, but we can't keep it." Those words garnered not one, but two sets of puppy eyes. Kyouya sighed. "Fancy that… Looks like I'm a dog owner now."

* * *

At first, he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. No one called his name during Club hours, as they were generally very busy, but today he was certain he'd heard it—and from Tamaki, no less. Kyouya knew that his blond friend had the highest number of guests to entertain, so why would he sacrifice his valuable time to visit Kyouya at his desk?

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Valentine's Day." Tamaki was smiling, but his cheeks suddenly colored to match the hue of the delicate pink roses he held.

"And the problem is...?"

"That I'm not spending it with you."

* * *

Kyouya found the water that had sloshed around their feet near the shore to be pleasant, but Tamaki had to insist on going out deeper, and now the shorter of the two regretted his decision to go along.

It was evening time, so the ocean was freezing. An endless supply of inky blue pressed insistently through Kyouya's cotton t-shirt, soon rendering him a shivering mess in waning sunlight with ocean water up to his shoulders.

Then, in an instant, Tamaki had swept him off his feet and carried him back to the shore. Interestingly enough, Kyouya didn't seem to mind.

* * *

This wasn't something Kyouya was expecting—not at that moment, anyway. It felt surreal, though that may've been the lack of oxygen flow to his brain, due to the fact he'd been holding his breath for at least thirty seconds now.

Tamaki was on one knee before the dark-haired male, presenting him with a glittering jewel cut in such a manner that, despite being a clear stone, it appeared to bear a muted blue color at each edge.

Kyouya's gaze shifted from the ring to Tamaki's face. The latter spoke. "So...what do you say?"

"You're crazy."

"Will you?"

"Of course."


End file.
